Beautiful eyes
by Caticia1
Summary: It really had been a tough time for Sam. His heart was broken, not once, but twice and when he thought things couldn't get worse he was paired with Santana of all people for a glee assignment. But things begin to turn when he began falling in love with Blaine Anderson. There is just two problems: Blaine is Santana's adopted brother and he has a crush on a guy named Jeremiah.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful eyes

Summary: It really had been a tough time for Sam. His heart was not broken once but twice and when he thought things couldn't get worse he was paired with Santana of all people for a glee assignment but things begin to turn when began falling in love with Blaine Anderson but there is just two problems. Blaine is Santana's adopted brother and he has a crush on a guy named Jeremiah.

It has been a two weeks since Mercedes broke up with Sam for Shane and he still could feel the sorrow in his heart from losing her. The same thing happened with his break up with Quinn not so long ago in which Quinn broke up with him for Puck because according to her 'he was more badass and more experienced than Sam' but Sam knew it was because Puck was more popular than him. Sure Quinn and him never pass just making out and feeling each other up but Sam wasn't ready and he was convinced Quinn wasn't ready too after she got pregnant last year with the same badass Puck who totally abandoned her during her pregnancy and started dating Bree (the meanest cheerio to ever walk the floors of McKinley High) and had to put up her baby for adoption. Yeah it was a tough year for her and Sam made sure he was the best boyfriend to her and treated her better than her other past boyfriends would but popularity meant everything to Quinn and once Sam lost his title as quarterback of the football team to Finn Hudson he noticed she started flirting with him more. First it was innocent but then it became very obvious but Sam stayed with her because he truly did love her and she eventually stopped. Seeing that Finn was in a committed relationship with Rachel and they weren't going to break up anytime soon she started going for the next big thing. Noah Puckerman.

After Quinn Sam began dating Mercedes shortly after and he really thought she was the one but then out of the blue Mercedes broke up with him for Shane because she had been in love with him since childhood and was only using him to get Shane jealous which worked. Sam couldn't get mad at her because Mercedes really looked like she was in love with the guy and Sam wasn't going to stay in the way of true love so instead of fighting for her he let her go.

Days past and Sam decided he should just give up on love because love was a fairytale and he wasn't ready to get his heart broken a third time. Twice was more than enough.

"Sam wait up!"

Sam stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned as he saw the dark haired boy jog towards him. "Hey Mike! What's up?" Mike Chang is Sam's best friend and they had been inseparable ever since they both joined the football team together.

"Coming to Glee club today?"

Ever since Sam and Mercedes broke up he had been avoiding her like crazy. It was awkward the first time he bumped into Mercedes and Shane at the mall he wasn't about to do that at school. It was easy shunning away from Mercedes since they didn't share any classes together besides Spanish and seeing each other in glee club but it was difficult shunning away from Shane since he shared the majority of his classes with him and was also on the football team together. He signed. "Is Mercedes going to be there?"

Mike frowned. "You know you should really stop avoiding her. She's really concerned about you and even asked me why you're not attending glee club and she's not the only one. Mr. Shue, Finn, Marley, Artie and Rachel all asked about you."

Sam rolled his eyes. Why should they care whether he decides to not attend glee club or not. It wasn't hurting anybody in fact he was doing them all a favor. "So what did you tell them?"

"I told them they should ask you. I'm not going to lie and say that you're sick like you wanted me too every time you missed a glee session. You know that's not what I do man". That was true. Mike never lied even if it was to save his butt. Sam once asked him why and he said it was an Asian thing. Thus far Sam never got what he meant by that so he gave up.

"Hey Sam!" someone called.

"You've got some explaining to do honey"

He turned to see a very enthusiastic Marley and a very furious Unique amble towards him from their lockers.

Unique had her hand on her waist as they stopped in front of them and gave him a stern expression that made Sam nervous.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused.

"You knooow what I'm talking about Blondie." She said adding a bit of sass to her voice "You ditching glee club all the time. Are you trying to make us lose sectionals by having one member messing up the choreography because that's what's gonna happen if you keep missing glee club sessions."

Sam groaned. He had a class to go to and he was tired of people asking him to come back to glee club.

"Boy are you listening to me?"

"Fine!" He snapped. "I'll go to the stupid glee club session today now will you all just leave me alone. I got class to go to."

"Sure man sure" Mike began before Unique had anything to say something about Sam snapping at her. "I guess I'll see you there then. Don't be late. Come on Unique. We have class together. Better get going now huh". He dragged her off with him before she started protesting leaving Sam and Marley alone.

Sam and Marley watched as Mike and Unique disappeared into the hallway together.

"I can't wait to see you in glee club today. I hear has a very special assignment for us today" Marley said gripping her notebook tightly towards her chest and giving yet another enthusiastic smile which she usually gave him. Sam can't help but smile back. It was nice being crushed on especially by someone so talented like Marley. It made his confidence grow but after Mercedes and him broke up girls started flirting with him all of a sudden. Sam guessed because he was the only guy on the football team that was single besides Ryder and only wanted him because of his popularity. Yeah. Quinn messed him up big time.

"Then I'm definitely not going to miss it."

"Great! You won't regret it. I promise." She said goodbye and walked away.

He began counting the dreadful hours he had to walk through those doors not knowing that walking through those doors would have been the best decision he had ever made.

* * *

At first Sam made up his mind to ditch glee club today but seeing that both Marley and Mike were excited about him going he thought it wouldn't hurt to attend one session. As he walked through those doors he could feel their eyes on him. Each and every one of them. He didn't know he had been gone that long. Mr. Shue was the one to speak first.

"Welcome back Sam." He said giving him a quick hug and resting his hand on his shoulders. "So great to see you again."

"Where have you been trouty? Crying about the second girl dumping your sorry ass-"

"Santana…please. Sam take a seat."

He nodded trying to forget the embarrassing comment Santana just made and the sympathy shown on Mercedes face as she said it. He made his way and sat between Mike and Artie in the front row. Will took out his marker and started writing down some words on the writing board. It read 'Duets competition'. The room filled with grumbles and complaints. Will looked confused. He thought everybody would be happy about this.

"What?"

"Mr. Shue didn't we do this assignment already?"Rachel asked.

"Yes but I don't see why we shouldn't do it again. I thought everybody loved the assignment when you all had the opportunity to show you're competitive sides and it would be a new experience for those that weren't there to experience the fun last time."

"And what are we going to be getting this time Mr. Shue?" Finn inquired.

"Please say a year supply of cat food." Brittany requested.

Will shook his head. "No I was thinking instead of a one day free dinner for two to Breadstix the winners will get free dinner for two for two days aaaaand I'll throw in a coupon for the lima bean."

"Wow we're sooo excited." Santana said faking.

"Great…now I have pieces of paper with all of your names on it in this hat but since there is only 13 of you one person will have to stay out. "

Brittany lifted her hand. "I'll do it because I really wanted that year supply of cat food."

"Okay…thanks Brittany. Once you pick someone I will remove your name as well from the hat. Now everybody come up and pick your partner."

"As the leader of the group I think it is my duty to go first." Rachel got up and walked up to Will. He held out the hat towards her and picked up a piece of wrapped up paper from the hat and quickly unraveled it. "Mike." Rachel smiled at him and he smiled back and she went back to her seat.

Marley got up next hoping it would be Sam but her smile faded when she read it. "I got Artie." The disappointment was shown clearly on her face but she tried to give Artie a small smile when he grinned at her but it only shown as a thin line.

Unique got up next and began bursting with happiness when she got Mercedes. She ran over to her and gave her a hug. "I know with us two divas we are totally going to kill this challenge."

"You know that's right!" Mercedes said and gave Unique a high five.

Sam got up next. He thought he should just get it over and done with. He was mentally praying that he got anybody but Quinn, Santana or Kitty but his prayers were not answered and he silently cursed with he saw that he got Santana.

"Well…tell us who you got Sam." Tina urged wondering if it was her.

Sam signed. "Santana." It barley came out but everybody heard him. He tried looking anywhere but her but when he got a glimpse of her she looked furious. He knew Santana hated him and blamed him for letting Quinn steal 'her boyfriend' but they weren't even going out. They were just sleeping together and everybody knew it. As he took his seat he could feel eyes piercing through his head. He just wished glee club would quickly end so that he can leave the room.

After glee club everybody looked happy about their respectful partners. Quinn was later paired with Tina and Finn was later paired with Kitty.

As Sam was taking out my notebooks from my locker Santana walked up towards me. Before Sam said anything she handed me her home address. Sam took it.

"What's this?" Sam asked her.

She crossed her arms. "It's my home address grouper mouth. Meet me there when school ends and we will pick our song and practice it there and you better not be late."

And that's exactly what Sam did. After school he quickly drove home on his truck to drop off some things and headed over to her house. When he parked in front of her house his eyes widen.

_She was living in a fricking mansion!_

I guess that's what you're supposed to expect when your father is a doctor. His father can never afford such a house. He was lucky that they even had a house since his parents were very poor. He got out of his truck and walked up to the front door. He took in a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Santana quickly opened the door and Sam gaped at her. She hardly had anything on. In fact she didn't have anything on besides her towel she wore around her body to conceal her nakedness.

"I was just going to take a shower what took you so long?"

It took some time until Sam heard what she said since he was admiring her body. There was no secret that Santana was the sexiest girl in the school and Sam would have dated her if she wasn't such a bitch.

"I had to drop something off at home."

Santana annoyed demanded for him to come inside and wait in her room until she finished showering. He didn't know why they couldn't just practice downstairs in her fancy living room but he knew well not to provoke her so he did what he was told. He walked upstairs to their hallway but remembered he forgot to ask which room was hers since there were so many. He couldn't go looking for her since he figured she was probably showering by now so he decided to enter into the room he stood in front of. He first peeped inside of the room. The room looked big. Bigger than how a normal bedroom should be. By the look of things the bedroom looked like it belonged to only one person and not her parents so he decided that this was probably her room. He quietly shut the door and started examining the room. There were a poster of Phil Collins on the wall and a poster of Tom Brady on the ceiling. He also saw a guitar on the bed. Sam didn't know Santana played the guitar. He walked over to the bedside table next to the bed and looked through the picture frames on it. There was however one picture that caught his interests the most. A picture of a dark haired boy wearing a gray polo shirt, a green cardigan and a black bow tie was smiling in the photo. In Sam's opinion he had very beautiful hazel eyes. For some odd reason his heart began racing. Was he suppose to be feeling this way about a guy he saw in a photo. Sam shook his head. He wasn't attracted to guys so that was a stupid thing to think about but he couldn't help but not stare at those eyes in the picture. Those eyes were so beautiful he could stare at them forever.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Sam flinched and quickly turned around to see those beautiful hazel eyes staring right back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed by story. **

**A big thanks goes out to my beta reader mmm189. I forgot to thank you in my last chapter and felt really horrible afterwards.**

**I hope you all like this chapter and please review because i want to know what you guys think.**

**Now on with the story!**

Sam was stunned and quickly returned the photo back to its original position and turned to face him. He wasn't expecting to see this stranger in front of him. By the looks of things, the stranger didn't seem too pleased to see him there either. Even though he was in a ghastly situation, it was impossible for him not to notice how beautiful the guy was. The stranger wore a uniform; he remembered seeing on one of Rachel's friends. She introduced to him once but he couldn't remember his name.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" the stranger was now walking towards him said, his arms folded. He could tell the guy was dead serious. Sam would be serious too if he came home one day and saw a random man in his room.

"Sa-Santana invited me here." Sam stammered.

The guy gave him a confused look. "Santana invited you into my bedroom?"

"Oh no!" he said with a wave of his hands "She invited me to her room."

The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Did you come here to have sex with my sister?"

Sam wanted to kick himself. He was giving the other boy the wrong impression. Sam was just about to explain himself when he remembered the last word that came out of the other boy's mouth.

Wait…did the guy just say "sister"? Was he Santana's brother?

"Santana is your… sister?" Why didn't Santana tell anybody that she had a brother? Knowing her, she would be boasting to everybody that she had another evil version of her; someone to rain havoc on Lima.

"Uh… yeah. She didn't tell you about me?" He asked with a twinge of hurt in his voice.

Sam was about to answer when Santana barged into the room, this time fully dressed.

"Beibs, I thought I told you to wait in my room!" Santana admonished.

Yeah, like I'm supposed to walk into someone's house and immediately know where I'm going, Sam thought.

"I didn't know where I was going. It's not like you gave me directions," said Sam, sarcastically.

"You couldn't find it yourself?" She spoke, mockingly.

"Santana, you don't have to be so mean to him. But I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. It _is_ coming from you, after all." The dark haired boy retorted.

Sam was surprised that the boy was defending him against his own sister. Evil didn't run in the family after all, Sam thought.

"Shut it, Blaine." She bites back and drags Sam out of the room. Once in Santana's room, Sam noticed a lot of differences between hers and Blaine's. Of course she had pictures of Quinn and Brittany all over the walls. There was even a photo of Alanis Morissette on her bedside table. She removed some things on her bed to give her space to sit on. Sam didn't know what he should do. Should he sit next to her or just remain standing? He chose the latter.

"So, why didn't you tell anybody you had a brother?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "He's not my real brother… he's adopted."

"Oh." He got it now. The dark haired boy that was once standing in front of him, his name was Blaine he remembered could not have been Santana's real brother because they both looked the same age and he knew they couldn't have been twins. "Well that doesn't make a difference, Satan. He's still your brother."

She signed. "It wasn't anybody else's business. Now, sit down so we can get this stupid assignment over and done with."

Sam quickly took a seat next to her and watched as Santana took out a sheet of paper from her drawer and handed it to him.

"That's the lyrics of the song I picked for us to sing. It's called You Ought to Know sung by the queen of alt-rock angst herself Miss Alanis Morissette."

Sam was puzzled. "Wait… I thought we were going to pick a song for the duet's competition together?"

"Are you going to ask stupid questions all day? Because I really don't have time for this. Besides if I let you pick a song we will only end up doing a country song which will cost us the competition and I don't feel like losing to anyone. Now, Guppy Lips, let's start practicing."

Sam grabbed his guitar that he brought along with him and they began practicing the song. Sam didn't have much to sing because Santana took most of the solos. He only got two verses in the chorus to sing. After they practice she hurried him out of the room so that she can do her "things" or whatever that was. Sam didn't take to the time to ponder what she was doing. Instead, he knocked on Blaine's door to apologize for what had occurred earlier. When Blaine opened the door he noticed he wasn't wearing his uniform anymore. He was wearing a gray cardigan, black shirt, red bow tie and navy blue jeans.

"Wow! That was fast!" Blaine said, sounding impressed. Sam didn't hear what he said; he was more focused on just staring at him. He felt content in just doing that. Why was he feeling this way? His heart was beating a million times faster than how it was supposed to. He never felt this way about any of his ex-girlfriends. Even though he should be panicking about feeling this way about a boy, he felt like the feelings he was having towards him were right. He felt safe - like he was where he belonged. It took a miracle for him to forget is trail of thought and come back to reality.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I said 'Wow! That was fast!" He repeated.

Sam didn't know what he meant by that. Were they supposed to have practiced longer? "What do you mean?"

Blaine gave him a look like it was obvious. He smiled a bit, and Sam wasn't going to admit that he nearly had a heart attack. "Weren't you two having sex? You were fast."

Sam remembered Blaine asking him if he was going to have sex with his sister, and his whole face turned red with embarrassment.

"We weren't having sex. We were practicing a song for a glee club assignment our teacher gave us." He explained.

Now it was Blaine's turn for his face to turn red with embarrassment. "Oh…uh… Sorry, I just assumed. Most of the guys my sister brings home are here to sleep with her. Either that, or they do her homework. I just thought…I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Of course he couldn't get mad at Blaine. Who could ever get mad at that beautiful face?

"It's okay. I should have told you why I was here."

Blaine smiled. "Let's just say we both are to blame, okay?"

Sam smiled back. "Okay. By the way, I'm Sam Evans, but you can call me Sam." He extended his hand for a handshake. When Blaine shook his hand, shivers were sent down Sam's spine.

"I'm Blaine. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"It's a pleasure meeting you too." Sam said with a dumb grin plastered on his face.

* * *

The next day Sam woke up with the same dumb grin on his face, which didn't went unnoticed by Mary Evans.

"Well someone's excited about today. Why is that?" his mother asked, him placing his breakfast on the table.

Sam told her he was excited for a glee club assignment, not knowing how she would react if he told her about Blaine.

"Well I'm glad you're so excited, Sammy. I've been worried about you. You're always so sad." Sam knew she was talking about the way he acted after Mercedes dumped him. He hardly ever came out of his room. Now he had easily forgotten about Mercedes. The only person that was on his mind was the dark haired boy with the beautiful eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore, mom." After finishing his breakfast he quickly kissed his mother, father and his younger siblings and ran outside, jumped into his truck and drove to school.

* * *

"Did you and Santana pick a song for the duet competition yet?" asked Marley.

Sam, Mike, Tina, Marley, Unique, Artie, Rachel and Finn were sitting next to each other in the cafeteria.

"Yeah, but Santana doesn't want me to tell anybody. She thinks it will lessen our chances of winning if anybody found out," Sam answered, taking a bite of his lunch.

"I feel very sorry for you that you got Santana, of all people, as your duet partner," Tina told him.

"Yeah dude. She must be working you like a dog at her house," Mike added.

Sam swallowed the food in his mouth. "It wasn't all that bad. She didn't really give me much to do besides playing the guitar and singing two verses. Hey, did any of you know that she had a brother?"

Everybody stopped what they were doing to give Sam a shocked look.

"Santana has a brother?" Mike asked still pretty shocked.

Nobody knew that Santana had a brother? Was it supposed to be a secret?

"Well he's not really her brother. He's adopted." His friends remained quiet for a while until Finn broke the silence.

"Puck told me that she had a brother when he went to her house one time. Apparently they don't get along well." Finn said.

"Why is that?" Sam was curious.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't say."

Damn. He really wanted the answer to that question.

"What's his name? How old is he? Can he sing? Is he good looking? Does he have a mean personality like her-?"

"Hold on, Rachel. Let the guy eat." Mike said, interrupting her.

Sam laughed. He didn't really knew much about Blaine. "His name is Blaine. He looks about our age. I don't know if he can sing or not, but I do know that he's really a nice guy."

"Is he good looking?" Rachel repeated.

Sam remembered the first time he laid eyes on him. How couldn't help but stare at how beautiful his eyes were and how amazing his body was as well.

"Hey, Sam. Can I sit here?" Sam turned to see Kitty Wilde standing next to him with a tray of lunch in her hands. Remember when he said that girls started flirty with him all of a sudden? Well Kitty was one of them. "Sure, Kitty."

Kitty beamed and sat down between Sam and Artie. To Marley's horror, she started resting her hand on his shoulder. "So, Sam. Want to be my partner for the duet competition?" Kitty purred, caressing his shoulder.

"I thought Finn was your partner."

"Yeah, I thought I was your partner," Finn exclaimed. It was clear the two never discussed it.

Kitty signed. "Finn. You know our voices don't go well together. Mine is angelic, and yours sound like nails on a chalk board. It's too grating. It just makes sense that we both find different partners. Maybe you and Marley can become partners. Both of your voices match perfectly."

"Don't you be dissing my girl. You surely will be answering to me." Unique said in Marley's defense. Kitty just gave her a cross eyed look then returned her attention to Sam and continued caressing his shoulder.

"Anyways, Sam, what do you think of my idea? Want to be _partners_?" Kitty made sure she emphasize on the word partners for Sam to really understand what she was talking about and Sam understood. She was flirting again and it was really getting annoying.

Sam pushed her had off his shoulder and got up from his seat. "Sorry, Kitty, but I'm going to have decline. See you guys in glee club. "

* * *

It was very busy in glee club. Will gave them the time to rehearse for the competition that was to be held at the end of this week. Some were busy either trying to decide on a song to sing and others were practicing. However, Sam and Santana did neither because Santana was busy chatting with Brittany about God knows what. Deciding to leave early, Sam took his truck and drove to a nearby comic book store.

When he reached his destination, he parked his truck and got out to enter into the comic book store. As he stepped in, he took a moment to breath in the sweet smell of fresh comic books around him. They smelled like home.

After taking in the scent, he ambled towards his favorite section which he buys comic books where he buys comic books and started browsing through them.

"I didn't expect to see you here," said a voice from behind him.

Sam began mentally cursing himself. His cover was now blown. Someone from school found him. Now everyone was going to know how much of a dork he _really_was. "Please don't tell anybody-" he started. He stopped when he saw Blaine standing in front of him with a charming smile on his face. He was wearing his uniform this time. He smiled back. He was happy to see Blaine but then he remembered that they were standing inside a comic book store. Now he began to panic. This was worse than someone from school finding him here. "Blaine…I didn't expect to see you here."

Blaine chuckled. "Funny… I just said that a minute ago."

Sam forced a smile.

"So you came here to buy comic books?" Blaine asked.

Sam wanted to lie and say he was getting them for his little brother but the words wasn't coming out of his mouth so he just nodded. To his surprise Blaine's grin grew wider.

"Great I guess we can buy comic books together, then."

He couldn't believe his ears. "You came here to buy comic books too?"

"Yeah, dummy. What else would I be doing here? Well? Want to search through comic books together?"

"Yeah. I'd love that!" So maybe it came out as too excited, but Blaine didn't seem to notice.

"Great." Sam couldn't explain the way he was feeling at that very moment. Even just standing next to him was overwhelming. After they had finished buying out their comics, Blaine asked him if he wanted to go to the Lima Bean. Sam really thought he was dreaming. It had to be a dream. Going to the Lima Bean for coffee was like going on a date with him and Sam wasn't prepared for it but he couldn't let this opportunity to get closer to Blaine slide away.

"Sure. I would love to go out with you."

"Let's get going!" Blaine took his hand and guided him out of the store.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Sorry for being late with this chapter. My beta reader was having problems with his wifi so i had to get another beta reader to beta this chapter. So thanks to this very talented beta reader TheStoryChoosesTheWriter. If it wasn't for you this chapter would have taken longer to upload.

I also want to thank the people that followed,reviewed and favorited my last chapter.

Now on with the story!

Sam and Blaine stepped into the Lima bean together. Blaine ordered his usual medium drip coffee while Sam, not really a big coffee fan, decided to order the same. After they had gotten their orders, Blaine guided Sam to the empty seats across the room and they both sat down simultaneously.

"So, Sam…tell me about yourself," Blaine requested.

Sam smiled. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Everything. I wanted to know more about you because I was kind of hoping that you and I can be friends."

Sam's smile faded away with the realization that Blaine brought him here just as friends. It wasn't a date like he had anticipated. At that moment he felt so stupid. Why did he think for even a minute that Blaine had brought him here on a date. He didn't know if Blaine was even attracted to guys. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he's attracted to guys. The only guy he is attracted to is the dark haired boy in front of him, but he could never return those feelings because they were only here as friends. Nothing more, nothing less…just friends. Sam hated those words.

"Sorry am I creeping you out or something? I know we've only known each other for like two days and when we first met it was pretty awkward but I really want to be your friend and get to know you better and I was really hoping that you wanted to be my friend too," Blaine said interrupting his thoughts.

"Sure I would love to be your… friend." Sam said. It was going to be difficult just being Blaine's friend but Sam would be just that because he didn't want to disappoint Blaine. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do, so he would try just being his friend if that would make Blaine happy.

Blaine beamed. "Great now tell me everything and please don't leave anything out. I want to know your likes; your dislikes just don't leave anything out."

Sam chuckled. None of his ex girlfriends ever bothered to ask him more about himself. They only cared that he was popular. "Okay…well I like singing and I LOVE comic books which you know already. I also love movies like Star Wars and I think Avatar is like the best movie ever made. I even learned the language."

Blaine took a sip of his coffee. "Really? Can you give me a sample?"

"Sure." Sam thought of something to say. "Lor menari."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

"It means you have pretty eyes."

For a minute Sam thought he saw Blaine blush. "That's very impressive," Blaine complemented.

"Yeah…I also like playing the guitar, swimming, sports, especially football and macaroni art. Oh yeah and I also do impressions."

"Wow is there anything you're not good at?" Blaine inquired.

"Well…I'm not really good at reading. You see some time ago I found out that I had dyslexia and that sort of been affecting my grades in school a lot."

"I'm really sorry about that. Maybe I can tutor you sometime to help you improve on your grades," Blaine offered.

"I'd like that." Having Blaine tutor him would probably be very benefiting to him when it came to his grades since Blaine seemed like a very smart guy but it definitely wouldn't help with his crushing situation. "It's your turn now. I want to know everything about you." Blaine took another sip of his coffee and Sam decided to do so as well. No wonder Blaine ordered this coffee, he thought, it tasted so good he could get a second one.

"Well I love singing, dancing, acting, playing instruments like the piano, the guitar and the harmonica. I also love comic books and Phil Collins. They're like my guilty pleasures. Hmm…what else is there to say?"

Sam grinned. "Come on…you couldn't have run out of things to say already. Tell me about your family."

"Okay then..." Blaine hesitated. "When I was 8 years old I was involved in a car accident that killed everybody in my family. I was the only one that survived."

Sam was speechless. He wasn't expecting him to say something like that. He suddenly felt guilty for bringing back such bad memories. "I'm really really sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's okay," Blaine reassured him. "I want to tell you about it."

Sam nodded and Blaine continued. "After the accident I was put up for adoption because my relatives from my mother's side couldn't take care of me. Dr. Lopez and Mrs. Lopez then adopted me and accepted me into their home. They treated me like their own child and were there for me even when I came out to them after being beaten up badly by some guys at a Sadie Hawkins dance at my old school."

Wait did Sam just heard correctly? Did Blaine just reveal that he was gay? Was there chance for them after all? "I didn't know that you were gay."

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh no it's totally not a problem at all. I mean I believe everybody has a right to love whoever they want to love."

Blaine was worried that Sam would stop talking to him after finding out his sexual orientation but hearing that Sam was okay with it really brought a sense of relief to him and he gave Sam a broad smile. "Awesome. Anyways, as I was saying, after I was badly beaten and was sent to the hospital I met this boy named Kurt Hummel there and he told me he was once in the same situation I was and someone told him about this school called Dalton Academy that he goes to, a private school that enforces a zero tolerance bullying policy and that everybody there was very accepting of everybody and I should go to that school too so that was what I did. When I left the hospital my parents quickly transferred me from my old school to the school I'm now currently attending and it has really been a blessing for me because I get to talk to people that not only accepts who I am but also shares my interests as well."

Sam remembered Blaine mentioning a guy named Kurt Hummel. He felt like he had heard the name before. "What about your relationship with Santana? Are you two close?"

Blaine signed. "We used to be very close. After losing my only brother, Cooper, in the car accident I felt really happy having another sibling to talk to but one day that all changed when Santana and our father had a huge argument about something I know nothing about and all of a sudden she stopped talking to me. I asked her once why she stopped talking to me but she never really gave me an answer. I asked dad and mom but they didn't give me an answer neither. It's sad because I really do love her. I miss those moments where we would hang out and laugh together and I sometimes I wonder if she ever misses that."

The two remained silent for a moment until Blaine decided it was time to go home. He accepted Sam's offer to drop him off in his truck. When they arrived at Blaine's home Sam asked him if he could come in to make sure he and Santana didn't have to practice today, since they didn't do any practice in glee club. Blaine assented and they made their way into the mansion sized house.

"Santana should be home by now so I'll go to her room to ask her if you two have that glee assignment practice today so you can wait in the living room right over there," Blaine told him pointing at a room. "Be back down soon." Sam nodded and made his way into the living room.

Blaine then ran up the long stairs towards Santana's bedroom and knocked on her door. There was no response. He knocked on the door again harder this time but there still was no response so Blaine chose to just enter into her room which was only a huge mistake because right in front of him was a half naked Santana and a half naked Brittany quickly trying to get dressed. They all froze. Santana looked as shocked to see Blaine in her room as he was as shocked to see her half naked with a girl. The atmosphere around them was very awkward and unsettling.

"Is this a game where we all just stare at each other because it's really fun," Brittany said breaking the silence.

Once Blaine came back to his senses, he quietly closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

He took a moment to rethink what had just occurred. By the way they were putting back on their clothes Santana and the blonde girl had just slept together but that could not be possible. Santana didn't sleep with girls. She slept with boys. There had to be an explanation for what he just witnessed in that room because he knew for a fact that Santana was not attracted to girls… Or maybe Blaine had been wrong about her sexuality all along. Was Santana hiding being gay?


End file.
